1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to software administration and protection of user data.
2. Background Information
Data storage and application hosting services may store significant amounts of user data. Some data may be the result of documents and files created by users in hosted applications, and other data may include logs, metadata, or other information that is generated by the hosted application in the course of providing services to the users.
In the normal course of operations, the organizations that manage the data storage and hosted applications often do not need to access such data. However, some occasions may arise where a member of the organization must do so, for example, to troubleshoot an application or correct an error with a user's documents and files. In such cases, organizations may restrict access permissions to only a select group of members. Those members may have their actions monitored to ensure the appropriate protection of the user's data.